Main Page
The Visionary Creation is the shared fictional setting of the intellectual properties owned by Visionary Creative Services, being developed for comics, prose and other media. The Visionary Creation Wiki is the comprehensive reference and research website dedicated to chronicling, defining and referencing that fictional creation through its canon publications, as well as through original content. Introduction at the moment of one Earth's creation.]] The Visionary Creation is a comprehensive line of intellectual properties, all of which are set within the same structured setting, or creation. The Visionary Creation will differ from most other fictional settings on a number of levels and is intentionally unique in its design. The Visionary Creation (or VC) will differ from most other settings in that it will not have a centralized focus of any kind. Most other settings focus on a centralized span of time (the present, the future), a centralized location (New York, Earth), or even centralized characters that appear in most every story. The VC will tell stories ranging from the beginning to the end of time, set on worlds spanning the Omniverse, or set primarily in other dimensions or levels of reality. While there will be recurring characters, worlds and periods of time in any given series or set of stories, various series will span larger domains with greater variety than most other shared fictional settings. The VC will also differ in that it will combine the best attributes of settings typically seen in various mediums. For example, it will be a fictional setting primarily overseen and fashioned by a single guiding vision, as are most well-known prose fictional worlds, lending it a stronger sense of continuity and cohesion. However, it will also incorporate creative contributions from a diverse group of collaborators that will allow for wider diversity and exposure, through transmedia, than any single creator could ever produce in a lifetime. Most significantly, the Visionary Creation is intentionally designed to be unique in three fundamental ways. First, the VC will be a true transmedia setting, with a single continuity encompassing all productions no matter what medium they are created for originally or presented in. Thus all stories set in the Visionary Creation, whether in comic, prose or film form will be set in THE Visionary Creation, with a single shared continuity and canon that bridges medium. Adaptations of stories from one medium to another will remain true to their source, or reflect an alternate viewpoint of the story to account for differences. Second, the VC will also be the first intentional trans-genre universe, with stories ranging from horror to comedy, science-fiction to drama and all combinations of the above. It is designed to feature dramatic, real-world stories as well as stories set in fantastic places and times. Third, the VC will also be the first intentional, targeted mainstream media, meta-creation. Through various initiatives, there will be opportunities for fans and supporters to contribute original content, and make their own mark on the canon of the creation. This wiki represents the primary initiative in that effort. Here, everyone is able to not only research what's already been referenced or add or expand articles concerning published material but, by open invitation from Visionary Creative Services, can add all new, original content themselves. This includes both writing and art contributions. This content will be considered, whenever possible, to be canon. If contributors follow the guidelines included in this wiki and adhere to the spirit of the venture, they will be able to provide unique and original content that will then be part of the actual setting and incorporated in works of fiction. While there will be a number of guidelines and limitations in order for original content to be considered part of the canon, these are open and broad enough to allow anyone who wishes to add to the depth and richness of the Visionary Creation, making it truly the first universally shared fictional setting ever conceived. Sections *Chronicles: A comprehensive timeline of historical, known, and apocryphal events of the Visionary Creation. *Encyclopedia: A comprehensive reference series which includes technical terms, definitions, sub-entries and major entries, with known and apocryphal background, history, and descriptions for all referenced items. *Production Index: A comprehensive listing of all Visionary Creation related stories published, including comics, prose, television, internet or other media. The index contains a listing by publication or aired date, and a listing by chronological date within the Visionary Creation. *Secondary Source Articles: A sample listing of both complete, and fragmented writings, essays, letters, and other similar documents directly from the Visionary Creation. *Visionaries: A comprehensive listing of all contributors, publishers, studios or other entities, both individual and corporate who have been involved in some way in developing, publishing or producing material related to the Visionary Creation. *Visionary RPG: The groundwork for the comprehensive Visionary Role Playing Game will also be being laid through the use of this wiki. Some articles will expressly focus on the RPG, but statistical information and breakdowns will appear throughout the reference. More About the Visionary Creation Wiki *Announcements *Frequently Asked Questions *History of the Visionary Creation Exploring the Visionary Creation * listed by title. * * , see articles that are being worked on right now. * Contributing to the Visionary Creation *Introduction, a starting point for new contributors. *Policies and Guidelines for contributors *Help Pages, help on editing articles and more. *Contributors Central, learn about current drives for contributors, up to date listings of current articles with open invitations for expansion, and a listing of requested articles. *Creator Handbook for the Visionary Creation, now available through our Wiki is the inside edition of the Creator Guidelines for the VC! These are the official guidelines provided to all new creators who will be working in the Visionary Creation. About WikiWikis in general For many people, the idea of a wiki might be a frightening and incredible concept. Take a few minutes to read some (or all!) of the links below, and get a better perspective on how a wiki is managed. *Wikipedia: About *Why Wikipedia is so great *Why Wikipedia is not so great *Wikipedia: Replies to common objections, a collection of counter arguments for common objections to the Wikipedia and wiki concept. *WhyWikiWorks, a discussion about the wiki concept at the original WikiWikiWeb *WhyWikiWorksNot, a discussion about the probleems with the wik ai concept at the original WikiWikiWeb Partner Sites *Visionary Creative Services' Main Web Site, the central source for news, previews, and forums for fans of the Visionary Creation. Category:Admin Category:Guidelines Category:Periodically Updating Material Category:Site Information